1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubrication device for machine tools.
Machine tools are currently structured as machining centres and present one or more spindles on which a tool housed in a tool magazine is automatically mounted (depending on the particular operation to be carried out).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
However, numerous machine tool operations (for example chip removal operations) require lubrication of that part of the workpiece to be machined.
In these cases the machine tool is opened and, using a droplet feeder or similar device, a few oil droplets are deposited on that part of the workpiece to be machined.
The machine tool is then closed and machining commences.
This procedure clearly presents numerous drawbacks, including in particular a considerable machining time due to the need to operate manually by opening the machine and lubricating the workpiece.
The considerable time and the continuous machine stoppages result in high production costs which affect the cost of the finished workpieces.